someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
GameE/162.who9
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ My name is Jonathan, it was 9:00 at night. I was searching the web for games. I didn't care about the genre, I just wanted something to play because I wasn't tired. I came across this website named "GameE/163.you10". I found the name to be weird. I clicked the site, and a white page with a download like popped up. The download link was called "GameE/162.who9". I found it to be also weird, and suspicious. I clicked the download link. The game started downloading, and it seemed like it would take a long time to do so. While it downloaded, I went into my living room to watch TV. I turned it on, and right when I did, the screen had a bit of static. I turned the TV off, and back on. The static was no longer there. About 20 seconds later I heard a knock on my bedroom window. I walked back into my room, and there was nothing outside the window. I got a little paranoid. I looked at my computer, and right as I did, the download had completed. The TV's audio stopped. I walked in, and it had been turned off. I got little paranoid again. I closed the door, and opened the game. The game took up the entire screen, and I was unable to open anything else. The game was just showed a black screen for about 10 seconds until I was dropped into a blank, large, grassy plain. It was a 3d game. The grass texture, and skybox looked mediocre. The skybox was just a blue sky with a few grey, and white clouds. After looking around for a bit, a saw a door in the distance. I walked towards it. The door was poorly textured, and was attached to nothing. After touching it, I was dropped into another grassy plain. This time the skybox was orange, with less clouds than the last one. There was a black figure made up of pixels in the distance. I got the chills when I saw it. Right when I started walking towards it, the figure disappeared. In it's place another poorly textured door appeared. Once again it was attached to nothing. After touching it, I was dropped into a house with 4 rooms connected to each other with 2 doorways. Each room had 2 windows with the same grassy plain outside of them. The skybox was completely black. There was a kitchen, bedroom, living room, and bathroom. They had little to no detail at all. After looking for a bit, I saw the black figure outside the right kitchen window. I got the chills again. After looking at it for 3 seconds, I couldn't move. The screen went black 5 seconds after. I was dropped into another grassy plain, I still couldn't move, and the skybox was still completely black. After around 15 seconds of waiting. The black figure appeared, and started slowly sliding towards me. I got a feeling of dread, and helplessness. When it touched me, the screen went black. I heard a poorly recorded, deep voice say "Game over Jonathan". My heart started to race. A zoomed picture of the black figures face popped up 5 seconds later. I heard the voice say "I see you Jonathan". I got super paranoid. A video of me at my computer desk came up. I got up out of my computer desk. When I did so, I did the same in the video. It was live. I got the chills when I realized it. I looked behind myself, and found a small hidden camera on my dresser. I grabbed it, and threw it into the small garbage bin to the right of my desk. I looked out the window, and saw a black figure in the distance. My heart dropped as I was frozen in fear. The power cut out. Right when I realized this, I bursted into my living room, out the front door. I reached into my pocket, and realized I left my phone in my bedroom. I got a feeling of dread. My neighbor's house to the right had it's lights on. I was about to go in until I saw the figure in their window. I ran to the house left of mine, and pounded the door until they let me in. I demanded their phone, and called the police. When they arrived, they told me that my computer, and the camera were gone, and that the window had been smashed. They also told me that my neighbors were missing, and their window had also been smashed. I haven't seen the figure since. Ad80alien Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games